Sasuke and Sakura Making a Scene
by The Scene Writer
Summary: A drabble collection. A quick read for your SasuSaku fix. :)


_**It just like that other night. When he left her on the bench.**_

* * *

"Have you seen Naruto?" she asked him as soon as she arrived at their meeting place and noticed that their blond teammate was missing, "He's the one who said to meet here. Don't tell me he forgot about it."

Sasuke turned to face her, hands in his pockets.

"He didn't," he said, curtly, "He has to be somewhere else."

"Okay, then," she said, uncertainly, "But do you know why we're here?"

She thought she saw some hesitation before he gave her a shrug.

"I left the hospital early because he said this was important!" she said rubbing her temples, "Sorry but I'm going back."

"Here."

She heard him say, she looked up at him, questioningly, and then at his outstretched hand.

"Hold out your hands," he said, impatiently. She did, albeit, grudgingly. She should be used to it but his bossy attitude was grating sometimes.

She felt him dropped something into her own outstretched hands and when he moved his hand away, she saw something that made her jaw dropped, eyes watered and heart hammered against her chest.

"Sasuke-kun..?..," her eyes unable to look away from the object in her hands.

"Remember this place?" he said and this made her look up at him, again. He, however, was not looking back at her, he was gazing up the cloudless sky. But there was something different with the way he had said the words, she could've sworn she heard nostalgia in his voice.

"I don't understand," she said, tears clouding her eyes but she didn't care. She had spent years suppressing her feelings, she kept telling herself that his return was enough. That she was happy. And she was but this was different.

"It feel like time haven't passed here," he continued, "It still feel like that other night we were here."

"Are you leaving again?" she asked dread took hostage of her heart. Was her nightmare about to come true again?

"What?" he finally tuned his attention to her, and gave her an incredulous look, "I just gave you a ring. And you thought I was leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun but the last time we were here, you left," she said, tears now freely flowing, "I know it's been years and I should've moved on but I can't."

Sasuke laughed, "I'm really botching this up, aren't I?" He pulled her close and wiped her tears with his fingers, "Sakura, I'm not leaving you. I just gave you a ring. I think it would help if you actually look at it."

"A ring?" she said, and them remembered the object in her hands. The talk of the night he left temporarily gave her an amnesia. She opened the tiny box and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"I thought it matches your eyes," he said.

"I still don't understand," she said, still staring at the beautiful ring, "Why are you giving me this?"

"I want to marry you," Sasuke said, sincerely.

Her heart leaped, fresh batch of tears flowing on her cheeks, and she asked, "Why? We're not even dating."

"Because," he started, lifting her chin up. His dark eyes met her green ones, "If you say yes and marry me, I promise there would be no regrets."

"Sasuke-kun..."

He wiped her tears again, which was a futile endeavor, and caressed her cheeks.

"Because everyday...," he continued, "We'd do something fun. And I swear that I would make you happy. I would do every thing just to stay by your side."

He cupped her head, his sincere eyes never leaving her tear soak ones, "Because I understand now what you meant that night. You taught me that solitude is painful. I tried to distance myself when I came back in Konoha but you showed me that you are my family."

She still can not believe what she was hearing. It was a dream. She was sure it was. She closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up. But she felt his forehead on hers as he whispered the words she had longed to hear.

"Because I love you with all my heart, Sakura."

It was too good to be true, she was just at the hospital thinking of the important thing Naruto told her about. Now, she was here, at the place where her nightmare occurred and Sasuke was asking for her hand and telling her of his love.

There's only one thing she could do.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, lifting her hands and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a gamble at love, "You're the annoying one, now."

She heard his soft chuckle before his lips descended on hers.

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun," she whispered, when she pulled away for breath, "I've never stopped."

"And I never will," he promised before once again claiming her lips.

A dream she never thought would come true.

* * *

Thank you for reading! And if you want to 'cause' a scene, leave me a prompt here or on my tumblr.

So, thoughts?


End file.
